1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging control method which in particular are capable of notifying that a distance between photographic subjects of a man and a woman is not proper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a kind of a device which is capable of detecting a person from an image taken by an imaging device and providing composition assistance on the image is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-74368 discloses an electronic camera which is capable of outputting instructions for approximating a photographic subject to a shooting composition that a guiding display indicates on the basis of an area of the photographic subject extracted from image data. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-74368, only by having the photographic subject or the photographer follow such instructions, it should be possible to approximate a shooting image to a composition that the photographer intends even under such condition that the guiding display is hard to see in the electronic camera. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-341560 discloses an imaging device which is capable of displaying, in an image being displayed on a liquid crystal display panel, a line-of-sight correction display for encouraging a correction in a line-of-sight direction of a photographic subject. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-341560, it is possible to let the photographic subject know that his/her eye gaze or face direction is unnatural and encourage the photographic subject to turn to a direction that is natural.